Trip of Nightmares
by Bella Granger
Summary: College students and BFFs Alexis and Julianne decide to go on vacation to Volterra,Italy. Little do both of them know they will encounter a real-life group of vampires who intend to make Alexis one of them no matter the cost. Their name-the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Preface/Prologue

I didn't know what I would do. If I decided to give up my life to save Julianne's I would give up my soul and become a monster. If I decided not to give my life up for hers I would be forced to watch her as she was killed slowly in front of my eyes. They also probably would do the same thing to me. Either way I was doomed. My vision had become a real life nightmare in which a sadistic group of vampires had won no matter my decision.

"Are you sure you want to go to Volterra for two days?" I said to my friend Julianne. "Is it because of your weird vision you don't want to go?" my friend responded. Julianne was the only person who knew I had a precognition for seeing things that hadn't happened yet, but would ninety-percent of the time. Even my parents didn't know or else I'd probably be in the nuthouse. Julianne and I had been friends since the first grade and were like sisters to one another. We were only children, liked similar music and movies, and loved vampire books. However, we still had quite a few differences. She had blond hair and I had bright red hair. Julianne was also a night owl and used slang like the word yup a lot. I also got frightened easier than Julianne did.

Both of our parents were wealthy and said we could go anywhere together for one week this summer. We were so excited since we had both had a fun but stressful freshman year at Iowa State. Julianne had read an interesting pamphlet on Italy vacation spots. For five days of our break we would visit all the key Italian cities like Florence and Venice. For the last two days she had suggested we go to the old city of Volterra which had supposedly been the hangout for vampires back in the 16th century. We both had read several vampire books and Julianne thought it would be cool to visit Volterra due to its history. Shortly after we decided to visit Volterra I had a very vague vision of something bad happening there. I saw three faces with red eyes and heard the names Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The vision ended with me hearing the word vampire followed by a blood-curdling scream. Most of the time my visions were very vivid, but for some odd reason this vision hadn't. Julianne who had come to accept the fact at an early age of my ability to see the future had scoffed it off. She said this vision probably revolved around a dream I would have due to a story about vampires we would hear about while in Volterra. I wasn't so sure, but decided that Julianne was probably right. Since my vision was so vague it had to be one of those rare instances where my vision had been warped or wouldn't happen in some shape or form. There weren't such things as vampires and I was probably overreacting.

Julianne was closing her suitcase and turned to glance at me seated beside her on my bed. My suitcase was still pretty empty. "Come on!" Julianne replied. "This trip is going to be awesome and I guarantee you the Volterra part of the trip will probably be the best part!" "Ok, I guess you're right, I better pack the rest of my things since we'll leave early in the morning." I said forcing a smile. The next five days flew by and I forgot my worries. As we flew to Volterra in the early hours of the 6th day of our trip I began to think Julianne had been right all along. The city was gorgeous and these final two days would be the best part of the trip. Little did both of us know we were flying into one of our worst nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Mysterious Tour Guide

"What did you make of that waiter we had in that restaurant? Was it just me or did he overreact when we mentioned vampires?" Julianne said to Alexis as they were leaving the restaurant in which they just ate dinner. They had decided after a day of sightseeing to stop in a small café called "Gino's Italian Cuisine".

"Before we discuss that what did you think of that food?" Alexis said looking up at Julianne. Julianne shook her head, "It may have been Italian cuisine, but it tasted like dirty dishcloths. Now what did you make of that guy?"Alexis looked down at the pavement "I don't know, but it made me feel uneasy."After they had ordered their food Julianne trying to make conversation asked the waiter, "What do you know about the vampires who used to live here?" The waiter had said there was a legend of a saint named Marcus who drove the Volterra vampires out of the city. Alexis looked shocked when he said the name Marcus, but she and Julianne had decided not to discuss this bit of info until they were leaving the restaurant. "Wasn't one of the vampires in that very weird and strange vision you had named Marcus?"Julianne said to Alexis noticing her friend looked very worried. "Yes" Alexis said glancing up at Julianne. That's why I'm worried that there may have been some truth to that guys comments based on the vision I had before our trip began" Julianne's face became filled with disbelief, " You've got to be joking!" You know as well as I do vampires despite being cool, don't exist. That vision had to be one of those rare coincidences where the vision doesn't become reality. You said so yourself you never had a vision so vague before anyway."

Heidi had been walking back to where the group of tourists was waiting to go to the Volturi chamber. She had gone to see if she could find one or more people to add to the group going on the tour, but had not been successful in finding anymore people who wanted to go on the tour. Oh well, she thought she still had found plenty of food for the Volturi's next meal. She was almost back to where the group was waiting when she heard the word vampire. She looked and saw two girls that looked about college age talking outside a cafe. One was blond the other had red hair. She was shocked when the blond one mentioned the red haired girl having visions. Could the redhead have a latent power to see the future? Aro would be very interested in obtaining her if this was the case. She decided she would approach them and try to make conversation.

Alexis and Julianne were almost to their hotel when a young woman stepped in front of them. She had very pale skin, mahogany hair, and was wearing a red vinyl top with a miniskirt. She was very attractive and would put runaway models like Heidi Klum and Tyra Banks to shame with her looks. She looked at Julianne and Alexis and said, "Excuse me, but did I hear you two talking about the vampires of Volterra?"

"Uh, yes we were." Julianne said taken by surprise. The young women responded with, "My name is Heidi and I was getting ready to go give an exclusive tour of Volterra including the Volturi lair, an area of the city that most people don't see where the Volturi vampires used to hangout when I heard your conversation and thought maybe you two would like an exclusive tour around ten o'clock tonight.

Alexis glanced at Julianne, "I don't know it's getting dark and we really must get back to our hotel." Heidi said, "I just have a couple of questions to ask you and then I'll be on my way." Heidi started asking them a series of questions ranging from how long they had known each other, their age, where they were from, how long they were staying in Volterra, etc. She seemed more intrigued, by Alexis answering her questions even though Julianne was giving more detailed answers. Julianne, despite her initial shock of Heidi suddenly appearing started to really enjoy talking to her and gave more info about their lives than was probably necessary. Alexis started to feel uncomfortable around Heidi. Was it just her or did her eyes despite being blue look like they had a strange shade of violet within them? She was thinking about what the deal was with Heidi when Julianne said, "Sure we'd love to go an exclusive tour tomorrow after 8'o clock" Alexis pulled Julianne aside and said, "Are you insane, we don't even know Heidi that well! I just know going on an exclusive tour with her tomorrow won't end well. I don't trust her. Where did she go?" Heidi had seemed to vanish into thin air.

"Don't you remember she said she had to give a tour in about ten minutes? She obviously had to go back to be a tour guide. While you were standing there in deep thought I agreed to us going on a tour for just the two of us tomorrow night. Alexis, just relax, it will be fine! The most important thing is we'll be together. I know you get scared really easily, but this tour won't be that scary and if it is I'll be right beside you to just tell you to calm down and don't overreact."

"Okay, I trust you Julianne" Alexis said forcing a smile. Alexis and Julianne then went straight back to their hotel room and immediately went to bed. Alexis as she was sleeping had a very strange dream. Heidi was taking them to the Volturi hangout and had them take a shortcut through an alleyway. Suddenly eleven figures in black clocks hovered out of the darkness. They pulled their hoods back and revealed blood red eyes that seemed to glimmer with fire and hunger. Alexis and Julianne both looked around and realized there was no escape. Alexis looked at Heidi and screamed as she saw that her eyes had turned blood red as well. One of the taller vampires knocked Alexis and Julianne onto the pavement. Suddenly they felt several pairs of vampire fangs bite into their arms, necks, and legs. Even though they tried to fight them off it was no use, they were too strong and the venom! It was like fire running all through their bodies. Even though their screams were high-pitched they knew no one could hear them.

Alexis woke up screaming. Julianne woke up immediately and said, "Alexis you were having a nightmare! It's okay. You're sweating! I'll get you some water and a washcloth." Alexis slowly let out a breath. She realized that she desperately wanted this trip to be over with. Once she was home she probably would not have any more vampire nightmares. Heidi was probably harmless and Julianne was right how her vision had to be warped. Vampires did not exist. After Julianne had given her a glass of water and a washcloth to cool herself off and realized Alexis was fine they both went back to bed. Alexis was still shaken up by the nightmare, but pushed it aside. She slept soundly for the rest of the night. Little did both she and Julianne know this would be the last time they ever slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 New Assets

Heidi was wiping some blood off her face as she stepped towards Aro. She had just finished feeding as the last of the tourists bodies were taken out of the Volturi chamber to be burned by Demetri and Felix. "Aro" she said turning to a vampire with onion like skin and long jet black hair who sat in a throne in the middle of the chamber next to two other vampires' one with blond hair, the other with black. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it Heidi? I can tell something is on your mind." Aro said getting up out of the throne and walking towards Heidi. Heidi giggled, "I could show you or just tell you which way do you want the information?" "Hmm, show me" Aro said as he reached out and grabbed Heidi's hand. As he held it he closed his eyes concentrating hard. "Heidi, that's absolutely fascinating you've discovered a new asset for our coven. I would very much like to meet her and if necessary I'll change her tomorrow night." Caius, the blond stood up. "What does all this mean?" Aro grinned, "Heidi has discovered an American college student here on vacation with her friend who has the ability to see the future. She supposedly had a vague vision of us before even coming here. Her power will become a lot greater once she's turned. Caius, my brother think of all the possibilities and power we will gain if we have someone who can tell us things that will happen well in advance like Alice could. It will give us a huge advantage over most covens." Caius went, "Humph, I suppose so, even though it wouldn't give us an advantage when it came to the Cullen's." Caius sat back down in his chair as Aro continued.

"Heidi, you know I would do anything to acquire a vampire like Alice, even if it means forcing her to undergo the change.'"  
"Maybe you won't have to force her." Demetri said walking back into the chamber.  
"Please tell me, Demetri?" Aro said turning his head to one side "Well, Aro, Heidi said she had a friend, we could use that friend as bait, a life for a life so to speak. We could tell her that we'll let her friend live if she becomes one of us or make her watch her friend die a slow death. Alec and I could take care of her friend while she was being changed and since she can only see the future not the past she would be under the impression her friend made it back to civilization unscathed."

Aro clapped his hands together "That's a wonderful idea! Heidi what time can we expect you to bring Alexis and her friend here?" Heidi smiled, "After 8' o clock sometime it will be hard to separate the two. I got the feeling they are really close. Alexis I don't think trusted me and I saw her take her friend aside shortly before I left. Julianne, I gather is more of a night owl and braver than Alexis" Aro sighed, "Too bad those traits were not reversed within them" Aro turned and saw that Jane had walked into the room. "Master" she said, "I assume you will need my brother and I's services tomorrow night." Aro grinned, "Yes, Jane my dear I think using your power on Alexis's friend may weaken her bravery which will make Alexis more willing to agree to our proposition if she sees her friend in obvious distress and pain." Aro looked back at Heidi. "Heidi I'm SOO thrilled you found a new member for our family, I really appreciate the information you found out."

Heidi smiled, "Aro, are you sure you'll be ready to change her tomorrow if necessary?" "Yes." Aro said as he flashed a smile exposing several shiny and sharp pointed white teeth.

_**Please review this chapter! Thanks to Pink – Angel 91 for reviewing the 1st chapter. I'd really appreciate hearing what you think of this story so far. It may be a while before I update again since I have finals coming up and I have a lot of different ideas on what direction to take this story in the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Life for a Life

"We're almost there!" Heidi said stopping outside a big golden door. "I've got to go in first and check everything out and make sure it's okay to go on in" She then opened the golden door ever so slightly and slipped into the room beyond.

"Wow, Heidi's been some tour guide! She picked us up at about 7:30 instead of 8. Good thing we were ready at 7:15! She also showed us some interesting sights of Volterra. Those Italian paintings in this hallway were exquisite! I can't believe it's already 8:30 and our trip is going to be over soon!" Julianne said almost out of breath.

"Yes!" Alexis responded. "I wonder what the grand conclusion she has been mentioning will be? You took Latin this last semester as an elective didn't you Jules?" " Yes, why?" Julianne said looking confused. Alexis continued, "Remember that plaque in the hallway before those Italian paintings with all the Latin phrases? I was wondering what the phrase mors tua vita mea meant?" "Hmm." Julianne said. "It probably has something to do with the Volturi vampires since the translation would be your death, my life or your death is my life."

Alexis sighed, "Can you stop all the vampire talk? Heidi is really knowledgeable and I've loved this tour, but I don't want to be reminded of that inaccurate vision before we get home." Just then Heidi walked out and said, "We're ready for you!" She opened the door wide and they all walked in to a room with stone walls and marble floors. Julianne who was a couple of feet ahead of Alexis stopped abruptly as a man with bright red eyes got up out of a throne in the middle of the room and walked towards them. He had jet black hair. The man said "Welcome to Volterra! Hello, Julianne and Alexis" He kissed Alexis's left hand. He held it for about ten more seconds and then let go. He continued speaking by saying, "Remarkable! Heidi's right about you."

Julianne looked at his eyes closer. This man did not appear to be wearing contacts. What was exactly going on here? She could tell Alexis felt uneasy. She turned and looked at Heidi who was in the corner of the room and gasped. Alexis turned to look at Heidi and saw a horrific sight. Heidi had just removed contacts and had exposed the true color of her eyes, blood red! Julianne and Alexis both glanced at each other and both turned simultaneously and bolted for the golden door. Julianne screamed almost instantly after about only two steps. Alexis wheeled around to see what had happened and she was immediately pushed so hard in the stomach by a man with huge shoulders that she flew backward into the nearby stone wall.

BOOM! Her body hit the wall and she crumpled into a heap on the floor. After a few minutes of disorientation as a result of the impact. Alexis realized Julianne was still screaming. As Alexis got up on her feet she gasped and saw Julianne writhing around in pain on the floor. She then noticed a little brown haired girl staring intently at Julianne and realized that somehow this little girl was torturing her friend.

"Please stop!" Alexis yelled. "I'll do anything you want just stop hurting her, please!" The dark haired man said "Jane my dear." Julianne gasped and got up onto her knees. Julianne hardly got scared and there was no denying the fact she was terrified of what had just transpired and what they had seen. Julianne stood up and had her arms locked into a vice like grip behind her by another man or vampire as they both realized they were encountering. It was the same vampire that had forcefully pushed Alexis into the wall.

"Just an extra precaution Alexis" The vampire with long dark hair said walking towards Alexis. "Ow!" Alexis thought she was starting to feel extremely sore in her back as a result of slamming into the wall. Thank goodness she had no broken bones. "We won't hurt her, Alexis," the vampire with dark hair continued.

"Aro." Alexis said turning to Julianne. She had never seen this face before in real-life, but she had seen it in the vision she had had before going on this trip. "Remarkable! You know who I am even though; you have never been here before. Who are those two individuals sitting on the other two thrones?" Aro said gesturing to the two thrones on the left and right of his occupied by another dark haired vampire and a blond vampire. Aro grinned as Alexis nodded at the blond and the other guy and said, "Caius and Marcus." Alexis then glared at Heidi who was still in the corner of the room. "You deceitful witch!" Alexis shivered as Heidi let out a feral growl. "Peace" Aro said "She's just somewhat frustrated."

"Frustrated! What the hell do you want with us other than to torture and kill us! I bet you did that with those tourists in Heidi's tour yesterday!" "Oh no!" Alexis said a horrible possibility starting to sink into her mind as she saw Aro flash a smile of sharp white teeth. He looked at her like he was about to bite into a juicy steak. Aro grabbed Alexis by the chin and forced her to look at him. Alexis's heart was starting to beat frantically.

"You would taste good, I have to admit, but you're right in believing we want you to join us. Your power will become so much stronger once you're changed." Aro said finally releasing her chin. Alexis regained some confidence. This guy was power hungry and cared only about himself and his standing. "I'd rather die than to become a vampire!" "Hmm, even if means you'll have to see your friend who's like a sister to you die a slow death?" Aro said tilting his head to one side.

"You wouldn't!" Alexis said her voice starting to sound concerned again. "I don't want to, but Alexis the choice is yours. If you become one of us we'll let your friend go, but if not you'll be forced to watch her demise before your own." Aro said

Alexis's POV

I didn't know what I would do. If I decided to give up my life to save Julianne's I would give up my soul and become a monster. If I decided not to give my life up for hers I would be forced to watch her as she was killed slowly in front of my eyes. They also probably would do the same thing to me. Either way I was doomed. My vision had become a real life nightmare in which a sadistic group of vampires had won no matter my decision.

Alexis noticed that Aro had glided over to Julianne. "Leave her alone!" She ran over to Aro who held up his hand. "I'm just getting a read on your friend." "A read?" Alexis said looking confused.

"Yes" Aro continued. "I can read every thought a person has ever had." Alexis gasped. Every thought, every moment that she had shared with Julianne and others was now ingrained into this monster's brain to say nothing of all the visions she had experienced in her life. All of Julianne's thoughts were also now ingrained into Aro's head. Aro removed his hand from Julianne's shoulder and clapped his hands together again.

"You have a latent power too! I just can't tell what exactly from your thoughts. This complicates the situation my dear Alexis." As he turned to face Alexis she shouted, "No!" sinking to her knees and clutching the bottom of the long black robe Aro wore.

"Take me, please not her too! I'm the one you want most. Just let me see my friend off safely and get to say a proper goodbye. After that you can change me. Just don't subject my friend to eternal damnation or torture, please!" Alexis cried tears streaming down her entire face. Aro gently pried Alexis's hands from his robe and pulled her to her feet with one arm.

"Good decision, Alexis my dear, at least you didn't make thing too difficult for us. Everything will be fine." Aro said flashing his sharp white teeth again. Alexis looked away and shivered. Even though Aro was trying to be reassuring he wasn't reassuring Alexis at all. This trip had become a real-life nightmare she was sure she would not awaken from.

**Please review! Thanks to Pandagrl04, ****AnastasiaNikolaevna****, fanpire1288, and finally Pink-Angel 91 (you always leave great reviews!) for reviewing chapter 3. I'd appreciate more reviews for this chapter compared to the last one. Additionally, I would'nt mind getting a few more reviews for Chapter 1 and 2 since I only got one review for the first two chapters combined. I hope to have chapter 5 posted within a week. I hope you guys keep reading, reviewing, and most importantly enjoying this story! OH one more thing! The final Eclipse trailer will premiere this Friday, April 23****rd**** on Oprah.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 An Uncertain Future

Julianne finally spoke, "Alexis you don't have to do this!"

Alexis who still had tears running down her face looked at Julianne. "I don't want to watch you die a slow and painful death in front of my eyes Julianne! Your more than just a friend to me you're like my sister! This is the only way and it's my fault that I agreed to come to Volterra in the first place!"

"No, it's mine for not trusting your vision and..."Julianne stopped short. Alexis had suddenly closed her eyes. What would appear to most people as Alexis being in deep thought was Alexis having a vision. What was she seeing? Aro had immediately realized what must be happening and laid his hand on Alexis's shoulder.

Alexis every now and then would see a series of events. This would only happen when things about the future were uncertain. Her visions always seemed to happen unexpectedly. She saw her and Julianne walking back to the hotel flanked by three vampires whose faces were obscured, Jules screaming in pain in an alleyway, another vampire with his face in darkness trying to kiss her, an object flying into Julianne's hand, herself with red eyes, and the most disturbing and weird image, her and Julianne with gold eyes and a girl with pixie like hair and similar gold eyes saying everything was okay.

As Alexis opened her eyes Aro removed his hand from Alexis's shoulder. "Hmm this makes things a lot more interesting based on what I just saw through your thoughts. My brothers and I need to discuss a few matters privately before we change you. I also need to talk to Demetri. Felix I want you to come along as well. Jane you stay here with Heidi and if they do anything suspicious or try to flee you know what to do.

"Yes, Master." Jane said giving Alexis and Julianne both an evil look. Before they left the room Caius, the blond vampire said, "What's the meaning of all this Aro!"

Aro grinned, " I just saw some VERY interesting things regarding Alexis's and Julianne's futures "

"Hmph" Caius said glaring at Alexis as he left the chamber with Marcus and Aro. Felix let go of Julianne and left Julianne and Alexis alone with Heidi and Jane. Alexis raced over and hugged Julianne. Julianne after about a minute pulled herself out of the hug and said "You have to tell me what you saw!"

Alexis sighed glancing at Heidi and Jane. "I'll say this much. We were both alive in all of the visions, but something strange I believe is going to happen to both of us, but I can't tell what exactly. Oh, Jules I'm SO scared."

"Don't worry Alexis, everything will be fine." Julianne wasn't entirely sure how accurate this statement was but she needed to remain strong for Alexis's sake to not get her more scared than what she already was. Even though Julianne rarely got scared or worried she was very worried about what would happen to both of them.

After about a half an hour of waiting Aro, Marcus, Caius and Felix came back into the chamber accompanied by the vampire who must be Demetri. Demetri was tall and lean and had an olive complexion. There was another male vampire to the side of him that looked a lot like Jane. Alexis assumed he had to be her brother. He had a similar physical appearance and dark brown hair. He also looked about the same age. Aro looked at Alexis and said, "Alexis my dear, Demetri, Felix, and Alec here will escort your friend back to your hotel and you can say your final goodbye to her and then we can discuss your transformation."

Alexis and Julianne both looked at each. Alexis did not trust Aro. Would he really see to it that her friend made it back to the hotel all right? What if they tried to escape? Alexis frowned. There was no way they could escape. They would be outnumbered 3 to 2 by vampires with strength far superior to their own. Julianne was also worried. Why had Aro gone from being very interested in what he saw in Alexis's vision to being so mellow? Alexis was the first one to speak, "Fine!" "Can I trust you?" She said looking at Aro.

"Of course!" Aro said flashing a smile that showed his sharp white teeth again.

Even though Alexis and Julianne knew arguing with these vampires was useless they both were extremely concerned about what was going to happen to both of them.

**I'm sorry it took me over a week to update! I had a MAJOR final paper due on the 28****th**** that took me longer than expected. I only had two people review my last chapter compared to four in chapter 3! The more reviews I get this time for Chapters 5 and 6 (which I'll also post today)the quicker I'll update the story! The majority of the things Alexis sees in her vision is foreshadowing of things to come in the story/and possible sequels with Alexis and Julianne. I made the things she saw relatively vague for you to come to your own conclusions of what's going to happen! By the way I thought the Eclipse trailer was AWESOME! I can't wait until the 30****th****! One more thing I tried to break up the dialogue when different characters speak a little bit more than I did last time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Deception

Alexis and Julianne were almost back to the hotel when Demetri said, "Let's take a shortcut through the alley back to the hotel. We'll get there a lot sooner." Alexis sighed, "Sure." Demetri had told her on the walk back to the hotel that she and Julianne should not wonder too far away from him since he could track them down easily since he was apparently an expert tracker. Suddenly Alexis stopped before turning into the alleyway with Julianne. Hadn't she seen her and Julianne walking in an alleyway with vampires? Julianne was a bit ahead of her and said, "What's wrong, Alexis?"

Alexis avoided eye contact with her and looked at Demetri, "Can we PLEASE take the long way?"

Demetri just smiled, "I'm afraid not. Aro does not want us attracting too much attention." Alexis just shook her heard and sighed again.

Julianne clutched Alexis's hand. "What's going on Alexis?"

Alexis looked at Julianne her eyes filled with worry,"I just have a bad feeling about this that's all."

Alexis and Julianne did not know how long they had been walking when Alexis suddenly gasped. Demetri had led them into an alleyway which was a dead end! Before Alexis could say anything Felix had locked her hands in a vice like grip and Alec had grabbed Julianne and put his hand over her mouth.

Alexis yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DEMETRI?"

Demetri just grinned, "Did you really believe what Aro said about being able to see your friend safely back to the hotel? Felix you know what to do, take her back to Aro and Alec and I will deal with Julianne. As Felix dragged her out of the alley Alexis kicked and struggled hard against Felix's grip. Soon she heard Julianne scream.

"NO!" Alexis screamed as she struggled even harder against Felix's grip. Felix loosened his grip and turned Alexis around to face him clutching both of her wrists.

"It's useless trying to fight me off Alexis."

Alexis sighed, "My friend is dead most likely. I promise to come quietly. Just please let go of me. I won't make a fuss. I can't escape my fate now and it's my entire fault!" Alexis started to cry as she said these words.

Felix said, "How do I know your not lying?"

Alexis responded with, "I've lost the one person who has always been there for me. I no longer have someone to go to that's always there for me. I promise not to flee."

"Ok." Felix said his voice still slightly suspicious, "You'll be EXTERMELY sorry if you try to get away from me and I'm going to keep my eye on you. One false move and I can easily break your arm or leg."

Alexis gulped would her ruse work?

Alexis did not know how far they had gone when she pretended to have a vision. She stopped short and gasped. Felix stopped and looked at her closely his face filled with curiosity.

"What are you seeing Alexis?" Felix then looked forwards. They were only a little ways from getting back to the Volturi chamber. Felix continued looking forward and said, "I wonder what Aro will think of this one?" This was the thing Alexis was hoping for. Felix had eyed her all the way back to the Volturi lair and she was hoping at least once he would look away and thought faking a vision may have this effect on him. If she failed to get away from him she didn't want to think about what might happen to her. When Felix looked forwards away from Alexis she turned and ran back the way they had come. She only hoped she would be able to get back to her hotel or at least near it and alert someone to her distress.

Alexis had only gotten a short distance before she heard a growl behind her. She tried to run faster. Oh why had'nt she tried building up her stamina before this trip by walking? She was already tiring. Suddenly Felix appeared in front of her.

He glared at her furiously and said as he forcefully grabbed both of her wrists. "You little witch, you pretended to have a vision didn't you to distract me. I knew I should not have trusted you. It seems as if I'm going to have to use aggressive actions to get you back to Aro." He pushed her hard onto the stone pavement and before Alexis could react he stomped his right foot forcefully onto her right leg.

"CRACK" Alexis felt the bone break and let out a bloodcurdling scream as tears started to stream down her face. Felix picked her up and locked her into another vice like grip. It was useless now. Alexis was in so much pain she could no longer fight off Felix. What was worse was her best friend was most likely dead and a worse fate awaited her. These were the last thoughts Alexis had before she slipped into unconsciousness.

**I know this chapter is quite short, but I wanted it to end with a cliffhanger. Don't worry both Alexis's and Julianne's stories will have happy endings. However, there's quite a bit of not so pleasant stuff that will happen before that. Stories without a lot of conflict that have happy things occur throughout are not that interesting. PLEASE REVIEW. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Transitioning

Alexis had no idea how long she had been unconscious when she heard a very familiar voice and felt an ice cold hold on her brow.

"What exactly happened Felix? I told you to use aggressive measures if necessary to bring her back, but besides her leg I think she has a slight skull fracture too."

"Well," another voice replied, "She struggled hard against my grip and tried to claw me like a cat with her hands. I then told her it was useless to fight me off. She then convinced me if I let her go she would come quietly. I kept my eye on her the whole way back. She then faked a vision and I took my eye off of her and she tried to flee. I was furious that she had almost escaped when I caught up with her. I only meant to break her leg to prevent her from running. I'm sorry if I did a little bit more damage to your new prize than neccessary Aro." These comments were followed by a slight chuckle. "It's not too bad is it Aro?"

"No, but it's probably the reason she lost conscious. The good thing is, she'll be unable to resist and attempt to fight us off , physically anyway, maybe not verbally.

Alexis finally realized that she was on the Volturi's chamber floor and it was Aro and Felix who had been talking. Her leg that was broken was extremely painful and her head was throbbing. She finally opened her eyes to see Aro kneeling above her.

"You monster!" Alexis said pushing herself up into a semi sitting position with her hands. She immediately fell back down as she screamed in pain as a result of her broken leg switching directions. After a few gasps Alexis looked at Aro and said, her words coming in chunks, "You lied! My friend…who I willing agreed to…" Alexis stopped. She felt so weak.

Aro smiled "I didn't lie to you exactly Alexis, you just failed to specify the conditions of the goodbye that's all. " Aro grinned, "Well, I suppose it's time now. You're not too much of an asset for us in your present feeble state. "Aro undid the first couple of buttons of Alexis's high necked purple blouse exposing her neck. Aro glided his cold hard hand over her neck finally resting it on a big vein on the left side of her neck. Alexis started to breathe quick, very heavy breaths as her heart rate picked up rapidly. She saw Aro flash a smile of his pearly white teeth like she had seen so many times tonight. It was hard to believe what had just transpired during the evening. She had gone on a tour with her best friend the night before they were to fly home and within only about 2-3 hours she had lost her friend forever and was now going to become a creature of the night.

Alexis saw Aro's smile turn into nothing more than a display of his sharp teeth and his eyes seemed to fill with a fiery desire. Alexis's eyes grew wide in horror. Before Alexis could react further Aro's teeth pierced the exposed vein in her skin. Alexis screamed, her broken leg and cracked skull were nothing compared to the fire coursing throughout her whole body. When Aro finally let go of her neck Alexis screamed, " STOP THE BURNING PLEASE!"

She heard Aro just sigh, " I can't your transitioning now."

Alexis continued to scream and thrash around on the floor. Would this nightmare never end?

**Where were all my reviewers last time! I only got one review from AnastasiaNikolaevna (Thanks). I'm almost done with the first story in a series of stories I've got planned for Alexis and Julianne. Please if you've read this story from the beginning and enjoyed it REVIEW this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here's chapter 8! Just to let all my loyal readers know I revised Chapter 1 by changing the college Alexis and Julianne went to be Iowa State. Chapter 2 despite ending the same way had quite a few changes. Chapters 3, 4, and 5 did not have any major changes. Chapter 6 I changed quite a bit in regards to how Alexis tries to escape from Felix. This also changed the beginning of Chapter 7. I'd recommend if you like this story to go back and reread chapters 2, 6, and 7 and hear what you think of the changes I made to them last week. Sorry this chapter took so long to post I had finals which gratefully went very well!**

Chapter 8 Awakenings

Julianne's POV

My mind felt extremely confused as the pain that had been coursing throughout my body slowly subsided. I remembered being grabbed by Alec as Alexis was dragged off by Felix and hearing her shout at Demetri.

After Alexis had been dragged away by Felix I remembered how Demetri had then turned and said to Alec, "You can let her go now and I'll take care of her."

Alec let me go and Demetri grabbed my left arm and pulled me towards him. I tried to jerk away, but the attempt was futile. I screamed, "What the heck are you doing you dumb bat boy!" Demetri snarled and clenched my arm harder and I winced in pain. "Aro lied didn't he I?" I continued.

"Not really. Alexis just failed to specify the goodbye, plus Aro does not mind what we do with YOU one way or the other. He saw through Alexis's visions you and her with a group of vegetarian vampires that live in Forks, Washington and..."

"Wait a minute." I said, "Vegan vampires."

"Yes, there are vampires that don't utilize their full potential because they drink animal blood. There's another group of them besides the ones in Washington that live in Denali, Alaska. Now back to what I was saying. Aro said he didn't mind one way or the other what we do with you, but thinks you may or may not have a latent gift, so let's get on with this. Before I could retaliate he pulled back the corners of his mouth exposing his sharp teeth and pierced a vein on the right side of my neck. I screamed in pain as the fire started to flow through my whole body as I sank down onto the ground. The last words I remembered hearing were "...abandoned shack in the words… Aro thinks she will try to reunite with Alexis in some form or another and may seek our help eventually and possibly join us." I finally opened my eyes as the pain ended. I realized I was in an abandoned hunting shack located deep within a forest. How long had I been here and most importantly I had to be a vampire now didn't I?"

Alexis did not know how long she had been thrashing around and screaming in pain. It had to have been over a day that she had been experiencing all of this pain. She remembered Aro saying they needed to move her and Felix picking her up and laying her down on a bed in a separate room of the Volturi's headquarters if you could call it that. She had lost track of the time and all she could focus on was the burning pain in her body. Countless times she remembered crying out to die and for the pain to end. All of these cries were useless as the Volturi had done nothing. Alexis after who knows how long had finally stopped screaming as the fire became less intense.

She heard footsteps come into the room and heard Demetri say "Aro, it's almost done! Want me to bring her out?" Alexis then heard even though Aro had to be quite a ways away distinctly say, "Yes, I want to see her as she awakens."

Alexis was gently lifted up into his arms and carried out to the main chamber. As she was laid gently down on the floor, her heart began to beat rapidly at a breakneck pace. She then heard Demetri say, "She makes an exquisite immortal doesn't she Aro?"

"Yes, she does, I can't wait to see how much clearer her visions are!" Aro said with an almost giddy voice clapping his hands together.

Alexis's heart finally beat its last beat and stopped. She finally after who knows how long she had had them closed opened her eyes.

Alexis's POV

I gasped in bewilderment. Everything was perfectly clear as I sat up. My mind immediately went back to what I was and had become to save Julianne. If I could have cried I would have now as I remembered what Demetri, the monster that had carried me back into the chamber had probably done to my best friend as Felix dragged me back to Aro. If Demetri and Alec were back how long had I been out and what had happened to Jules? I then tried to think back about all the good times Jules and I had shared during the over ten years we had known each other. For some odd reason I could not remember that much. Even the very first memory of us meeting seemed as if I was looking through fog because it all seemed extremely vague now. However, certain memories I had of our friendship were still very vivid. I then glared at Demetri and looked away. I did not like the way he was looking at me in an almost lustful way. I then glared at the power hungry vampire who had turned me and said, "I'll never forgive you for doing this!" I was astounded after I said this because my voice sounded so much different as if I almost was singing when I talked.

Aro grinned at Alexis, "Ah, my dear I think your attitude towards immortality will change in time." Aro had Alexis up on her feet in less than a second. Alexis looked around still in shock. She then looked back at Demetri and almost growled, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND?"

Demetri grinned and said, "I'll let you know sometime unless you don't figure it out within a decade or two."

Alexis realized she'd have to try to get this information out of Demetri another time. Too be perfectly honest Demetri along with Felix and all these immortal jerks scared the hell out of her. However, one way or the other she WOULD find out what happened to Julianne. She then immediately went back to observing how much clearer everything around her seemed.

"Everything looks so much more vivid in detail! Is this normal?" Alexis responded still somewhat shocked.

Aro grinned and Alexis noticed how much brighter his teeth looked to her now. "Yes, it is Alexis. You've been out for almost four days and even though you have an amazing amount of self control your probably very thirsty."

Alexis suddenly realized how there was a fierce fire in her throat. She then attempted to look ahead into the future and saw Heidi arriving with another group of tourists. She then saw what she would do and her face expressed a look of fright. How could she ever adjust to immortality if it meant she'd have to take the lives of so many innocent people? She then glanced back at Demetri and looked away again. Why was he looking at her like that? She then thought back to what she had seen in her vision of the girl with the golden eyes. Was it possible to not have to kill people to survive? Alexis did not know that in less than a year's time this vision would finally make sense to her and she would reunite with Julianne.

**Please read and review! I wanted to have this story be about ten chapters, but it's shaping up to be only nine with the final chapter having my final notes on the story and sequel ideas, etc. Hopefully it will be done soon****! I may not post the final chapter until around the 18****th**** some time since I have a very busy weekend. I'm seeing the musical Cats in Minneapolis at 2:00 pm on Saturday and Sunday I'm going to a movie. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last two chapters, Pink Angel 91,****imogen321****, ****AnastasiaNikolaevna****, and last but not least fanpire1288. Thanks for all the positive feedback! I thought it would be best to have the story told from Alexis's POV and Julianne's POV when they both awake as vampires. What do you guys think of Demetri's attitude towards Alexis in this chapter? Trust me when I say we will find out more about this in either the next chapter or the sequel to this story. The last chapter will deal more with Julianne as she awakens.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Decisions

Julianne's POV.

Alexis could not see me like this since she went through so much to prevent me from this fate of being a vampire. Where could I go? I couldn't travel back to the continental United States, back to Iowa or back to my home town of Estherville. Demetri had said there was a group of vegetarian vampires who lived in Denali, Alaska. I looked in the pocket of my t-shirt I was still wearing. I still had about $800 left out of the $5,000 I had bought along with me. That would be plenty of money to get a one way ticket to Denali. I had to find something that wasn't too conspicuous for me to wear. I noticed on a shelf in the shack I was in a big, black jacket and black gloves. The problem was they would be very hard to reach since they were on the highest shelf. How bad did I actually look out in the sunlight? I went over and opened the door of the shack and stuck my hand out. It was shimmering and my skin looked like diamonds. Okay, I definitely could not be walking about like this. My throat was absolutely burning; I had to have blood. Could I find an animal nearby? I had to feed before I changed clothes. I no longer felt like I could focus on anything else with the pain burning inside my throat. I'd be quick about it so no one would see me. I was only a few feet outside the door when I saw a couple of deer not too far from the shack. Before I knew what had happened I had pounced upon the deer and drank both deer's blood. The taste was all wrong, but it was better than killing humans. I did not realize how easy it would be to kill another living creature as a newborn. I heard some rustling in the woods of what sounded like footsteps of some other living creature nearby. Odds were it was another living animal, but I would not take any more risks. I rushed back with a huge amount of incredible speed into the shack. To be perfectly honest there were quite a few perks about being a vampire. I could go SO fast and was so strong now. If Demetri would have been close by I would have attempted to rip his head off. He was a total idiot for being so casual about separating Alexis and I. Oh well, I'd probably encounter him again sometime in my immortal life. When I did I would let him have it. When I got back to the shack I again looked at the black get up on the highest shelf of the mostly barren shack. Was Aro lying about me having a latent power that would become strong as a vampire? I thought hard about this. Wouldn't it be awesome if I had telekinesis? What the heck I thought about the black gloves flying towards me. Before I knew it they had flown off the shelf and into my open left hand. Holy shitake! I could move objects with my MIND!

**I'm so sorry for the long update. Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers! (Pink Angel 91, fanpire 1288, ****AnastasiaNikolaevna****, ****Pandagrl04****, ****imogen321****,**** and AlecAndra) Please when you get done with Chapters 8 and 9 send me a review about what you think of the conclusion to this story. I know everyone is busy with school wrapping up and summer beginning, but please when you have the time let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it especially from my reviewers of the first 7 chapters. I have 1, maybe 2 sequels planned for this story. (The sequel/sequels to this story will be a lot more intense and suspenseful throughout) I also have ideas for several other fanfiction stories involving Twilight, Star Wars, Harry Potter, and many more! I'll try to write a few more stories this summer when I have the time. I'll also try to catch up reading a lot of my reviewer's stories (I know AnastasiaNikolaevna and Pink Angel 91 have updated their great stories frequently and I'll try to read and review those first) and other fanfiction stories I find and like. I'll make sure to check out all my reviewer's stories when I can. In closing I have some interesting background information on this story to tell my readers and reviewers. Alexis is based loosely on me when it comes to her personality and physical appearance and Julianne is based on my two best friends Julie and Mary Ann. Julianne physically looks like Mary and her personality is mostly like Julie's (who I do call Jules a lot like in my story) I also updated my profile page with three songs that overall fit the mood of this story (the first also has a bit of foreshadowing in regards to what will happen in the sequel/s). Feel free to check them out and let me know what you think of the songs. Enjoy your day!**


End file.
